The present invention relates to a display system which processes and displays video signals which are inputted from video cameras, and more particularly to a divisional display system for a screen divided in four, which enables video signals which are inputted from four video cameras to be divisionally displayed on one television receiver or one monitor in a monitoring system.
In a conventional monitoring system, it was impossible to display video signals inputted from several video cameras on one television receiver or one monitor at the same time by dividing the video signals. As a result, video signals inputted from several monitoring cameras have to be displayed on respective television receivers or monitors, so that it is difficult to obtain an effective monitoring against desired places, and as television receivers or monitors as much as monitoring cameras are required it is not economical for users.